criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Stuart Huckabee
' Stuart Huckabee' was an old friend of Samuel King and Serena Johnson, who appeared for the first time at the end of the case in It All Ends Here (Case #51). In A Brave New World (Case #52), Stuart was murdered. Profile Stuart is an old man who is bald on top. He has white hair from the front to the back at the sides and a bushy moustache and beard. He wears a brown gentleman's clothes with a white shirt underneath it and a polka-dotted bowtie on his collar. He has brown eyes and wears a pair of spectacles. He is also seen holding a "History of Grimsborough" book on his right arm. Role in Case(s) In It All Ends Here, when Samuel King was revealed to be the murderer of socialite Adam Bentley, the team confronted him. Samuel admitted to the team that he killed Adam, and thus decided to commit suicide probably because he felt guilty for his actions and to avoid his jail sentence. Samuel wept, but Jones pleaded with him to put the gun away, and instead to explain why he killed Adam before the judge in court. Samuel told the player that the team must find out the reasons on their own, and after saying his last words, he shot himself to death. Chief King's motives to kill Adam Bentley remained a mystery, and so, the team went to talk to Serena Johnson about this in the Additional Investigation. Serena didn't want to help them and just said that if Samuel wanted to tell the team about his motives, he would've done so. So, the team searched the Red Party offices and there, they found Serena's wallet, which had a picture of her with Samuel and an unknown person. The team then went to Alex, the head of digital forensics, to give him the photo so that he could find out who that unknown person was. Alex said that the unknown man was nowhere to be seen, as if he had vanished from the earth. But he was still able to gather some information about him. He discovered that the man's name was Stuart Huckabee and that he used to be in college with Samuel and Serena. But two years after graduation, his name just "disappeared" from all the files. No social security, no known address. Alex then said that it was possible that Stuart was dead. After the case was closed, Stuart suddenly came in the station to talk to the team. He told them that he knew why many murders took place in Grimsborough. He then concluded and told the team to go to the natural harbor and grab digging tools. In A Brave New World, the team went to the natural harbor and found a skeleton and a faded scroll. Nathan was with the team so he told them that it belonged to a kid who was killed 400 years ago. The team then examined the skull and found out that it belonged to a Pilgrim boy. The team got curious about the murderer of the Pilgrim and decided to continue the investigation. Then the team examined the faded scroll and found a note which led them to a ligthouse. Stuart was then found murdered on the land of a fisherman called Herman Cavendish. Later on, Nathan came in to talk to the team and said that he had just discovered that the Pilgrim boy and Stuart had the same DNA, which meant that they were relatives. Nathan further said that the Pilgrim boy was actually Pip Huckabee, Stuart's ancestral cousin. Murder Details Stuart was found murdered on the land of a fisherman called Herman Cavendish. After his body was found, it was sent to Nathan. After he finished the autopsy, he said that the method which was used to kill Stuart is called a "Colombian necktie". Nathan said a "Colombian necktie" is when a killer slashes a victim's throat open, and then pulls the victim's tongue out through the open wound. Nathan believed the message of killing Stuart is because he wanted him silent as he talked too much. Nathan then tells the team he found shellfish molecules on Stuart's tongue which turned out to be oyster molecules. Nathan also said that the victim was allergic to shellfish. He guessed that the traces of oyster were on the killer's hands when the killer pulled out Stuart's tongue out of his throat. That confirmed that the killer eats oysters. Trivia *Since Stuart's age is literally not given, Molly Robinson is the oldest victim in the game at 76 years of age. Stuart's death at the hands of his sister is the sixth instance where a relative kills one of their own for personal gain. There has been 5 other instances where a relative kills one of their own as follows: *Mikhail Levin killed his father, Anton Levin in A Russian Case (Case #5). *Scott Greene killed his stepmother, Aileen Greene in Family Blood (Case #15). *Gloria Fernandez killed her husband, Hector Fernandez in The Haunting of Elm Manor (Case #28). *Misha Goshwalla killed her sister, Rani Goshwalla in Murder on Campus (Case #32). *Peggy Buxton killed her son, Hank Buxton in The Scent of Death (Case #44). Case Appearances *It All Ends Here (Case #51; at the end of the case) *''A Brave New World'' (Case #52) Stuart Huckabee.png|Stuart, as he appeared in It All Ends Here (Case #51) at the end of the case. Serena'spicture.png|The old picture of Stuart with his old friends, Samuel King and Serena Johnson the team found in Case #51. VB52.jpg|Stuart's body. 1538767_658819704157169_547017291_n.jpg|Susan Huckabee, Stuart's killer. Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Victims